


Sweet Restitution

by splashedacrosspagesix



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Gen, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashedacrosspagesix/pseuds/splashedacrosspagesix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've always been a huge fan of the JeTi pairing and wanted to write a little piece about their bantering. Tiffany always seems so light-hearted while Jessica doesn't quite always understand what's going on. Obviously, this was written back when Jessica Jung was still in Girls' Generation. I was depressed for months... le sigh. I miss Jessica. Anyway, enough with my whining about Jessica not being where she should be... I hope you enjoy! Comments are much appreciated! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Restitution

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a huge fan of the JeTi pairing and wanted to write a little piece about their bantering. Tiffany always seems so light-hearted while Jessica doesn't quite always understand what's going on. Obviously, this was written back when Jessica Jung was still in Girls' Generation. I was depressed for months... le sigh. I miss Jessica. Anyway, enough with my whining about Jessica not being where she should be... I hope you enjoy! Comments are much appreciated! <3

Tiffany had such sweet, warm laughter, Jessica noted to herself in private. So sweet, it made her cringe. How could someone be so optimistic all of the time?

“What’s so funny?” Jessica demanded, giving Tiffany her best stare-down.

Tiffany started laughing even more. “You,” she explained. It was a simple answer – too simple for Jessica’s taste.

“Me?” Jessica crossed her arms out in front of her chest. “Why me?”

“Because,” Tiffany started, walking towards Jessica. “You’re so cute when you’re try to act like you don’t care about anyone else, but yourself… like you have no heart.”

“I’m NOT cute,” Jessica practically snarled. “If you’re going to say things like that, then leave,” she said, pointing towards the door of the bedroom.

This didn’t even faze Tiffany. She came even closer, her lips grazing the top of Jessica’s forehead. “One day,” she started to say as her lips moved to the tip of Jessica’s nose. “One day, you’ll see,” she continued, her lips lightly brushing up against one of her cheeks.

“I’ll be the one to melt all of that ice away.” She moved quickly before Jessica even had a fair chance to react. Jessica’s eyes widened slightly, as Tiffany blessed her lips with a chaste kiss.

“You’ll see, Jessie,” she said again, smiling as she touched the tip of Jessica’s nose before leaving the room.

Jessica stood where she was standing, obviously awestruck, her fingers tracing where Tiffany’s lips had been on hers just a few seconds before.

“But you already have, Fany,” she whispered to the silent room, tears starting to form in her eyes. “You already have.”  
 


End file.
